Dragonborn (a hobbit fanfic)
by lilla21
Summary: A special girl who has been brought up by a dragoness and now reduced to living an adventure with a hobbit and 14 dwarves can only be means for disaster. Follow Luna and see the adventure through her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_hey here's one of the smallest chapters because it's the intro happy reading and also i go by how the movie went i read the book and all but the movie is easier to go with._

I wake up to Frodo talking to Bilbo about something that isn't very understandable in my half-awake state. I hear the door open and close and decide to see what Bilbo is up to. I find him in his study, writing in a big book, I look around said study quietly and see a picture, of him, from sixty years ago. Soundlessly I walk up beside my old friend and pick the picture up. Bilbo looks at me, only noticing me now. I turn to him and smile.  
"What are you writing about there Bilbo?"  
He smiles back.  
"I think you already know what, Luna"  
I smile wider showing my sharp canines.  
"You got me, are you writing it for Frodo?"  
"Yes, but I just started today"  
"Ah, I see. Oh! Happy umm... What do you call it?"  
"Birthday, perhaps?"  
"Yes! Yes that's it! Happy birthday Bilbo!"  
"Thank you... Luna would help me write it? It's something I can't write alone, after all you were there from the beginning too."  
"Oh Bilbo, I would love too"  
He smiles and pushes his chair sideways to give me a place to sit, with the stool I find in the corner of the room. He has already written some things down but a phrase in particular catches my eye 'In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit.'  
"And me remember."  
"Ah, yes how could I forget."  
'And a very special girl.'  
I smile fondly and growl lightly, pleased, earning a light chuckle from my aging friend. It's true it all started that one morning...

 **60 years ago**

It is morning, I can tell from all the light in my room. My window is slightly open so I know my hobbit friend was awake and smoking outside, and that, just from the smoky smell I now koew so well. I stretch, groaning as my bones pop and sit up on my bed, I put on my favorite and most beautiful dress, well all my dresses are pretty, so it's not like bilbo will realize this one was for an unknown occasion. I just don't know why but i have a feeling this will be a special. I look myself over in the mirror. My deep green ankle high long-sleeved, with a golden border, dress compliments my green-golden eyes and my soft wavy light brown hair. I search and put on my green and gold flat shoes and then i walk through my bedroom door and into the fancy hobbit hole that is bag-end. I sigh, everything here is peaceful, no disturbance, nothing. I then go to the kitchen to prepare my morning tea, apple cinnamon tea to be exact, and after putting water to boil on the small stove I sit down at the table to wait. As I do just that I hear some commotion outside. It seems someone is trying to take Bilbo on an adventure of some sort and the latter dosen't seem very enthusiastic about it. I caught the part where they talked about Belladonna Took, Bilbo's mother and that the man's name iss Gandalf though. But I only half listened until my boiler started to whistle i took it off the stove and served my water in a cup while I took a tea bag and plunged it into the clear liquid turning it a beautiful rose red. I picked my cup silently sipping my drink when Bilbo suddenly ran inside making nearly drop my cup.  
"Good morning!"  
I hear Bilbo say to the intruder before slamming the door shut. After that there was some scratching on said door and I'm pretty sure i heard Bilbo yelp but he would probably never admit that. Said proud hobbit then makes his way to the kitchen nearly jumping up to the already low ceiling when he sees me sitting at the table.  
"Good morning hobbit"  
"Good morning Luna"  
"Who was that? A friend?"  
"No, just an old family acquaintance"  
"Okay... There's some hot water for tea if you want some."  
He nods and puts some water in his own cup preparing his camomile tea. I continue sipping my tea. Then clean up my cup and start my chores. Which consists to cleaning the windows and higher places as Bilbo is 3 foot 6 inches and I am 5 foot 3 inches almost as tall as a young human girl but that is probably because I am not a hobbit.


	2. Chapter 2

**timeskip**

I am in the kitchen waiting for dinner to be done. We are having fish, and though i don't really like fish I will still eat it to make Bilbo happy. I quickly eat while Bilbo makes his and take my plate to the sink, wash it and put it in it's cupboard.  
"Thanks for the meal, hobbit"  
"You're welcome"  
He smiles and I smile back. I turn away and walk back to my room to read. Then I hear the bell ring, Bilbo answers and sounds really confused and another man's voice hinted with an accent that sounds terribly familiar says something in the lines of 'Dwalin at your service'. That accent I just can't quite put my finger on it though. I shrug and hear the distant comments from the two men. Only a moment later though I hear the door ring again, Bilbo answers another accented man who says 'Balin at your service' this time though and then muffled voices. I shrug it off again but I am beginning to be a bit annoyed. And so when the door bell rang a third time I went practically mad, I half hear two boys present themselves as Kili and Fili because I bolt out of my room towards the door where Bilbo is telling young men that something wasn't cancelled or whatever. I finish my stride and turn to Bilbo smiling and using a sickeningly sweet voice.  
"If I hear that door bell ring one more time i swear to the gods that I will go mad. Now let these poor guys in they are here with the other two aren't they?"  
I finish looking at the two who nod sheepishly. They are actually pretty cute. Especially the brown haired one who looks younger than his brother, they look alike so i assumed they were plus their names sound the same.  
"Fili and Kili right? Come on in then."  
They come in, Kili wipes his boots on Bilbo's mother's glory box and says it's a nice place and Bilbo responds with it was in the family for I don't know how many years and Fili looks around. I stare at them before turning to the owner of the first voice i heard. He is quite tall shorter tan me though and ripped and it is kind of intimidating. Dwalin, i think, takes Kili, I think, towards the dining room while Fili, i guess, dumps some armory on Bilbo and warns him about them being sharp. I follow the tall yet small men into the dining room where the four of them, the fourth being quite smaller and older compared to the others, I think his name was Balin, are trying to put the big table in the tiny place. I look as Bilbo comes up besides me asking what they are doing. The only answer we got is something in the lines of there won't be enough space for the others. Others? There were more? I am about to ask when I got interrupted by the hellish chime of the door bell. I bolt to it but let Bilbo open it as 8 men fall on the floor. A very tall grey-ing human behind them. I sigh and the man looks at me smiling.  
"Hello there dear Luna"  
"Um...do I know you?"  
"Yes my name is Gandalf the grey"  
Suddenly it clicks. Why those men are tall but small and have weird accents, they were dwarves. Why they are here and who is the old wizard, I finally remember all that...  
"Oh... Gandalf I'm so sorry if I had remembered I would of went outside to say hello this morning."  
I look at him apologetically but he continues to smile. I let the Dwarves and Gandalf and Bilbo pass to the dining room but instead of following them I sneek a glance at the wizard and go back to my room when he nod. I don't want to eat with dwarves they have absolutely no manners whatsoever. So I get back to reading my book when all of a sudden i hear parts of a song.

 _'Blunt the knives,bend the forks..._  
 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_  
 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_  
 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!'_

 _I giggle they must be throwing silverware and tableware over and over and whatnot._

 _'Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_  
 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_  
 _Pour the milk on pantry floor_  
 _Splash the wine on every door_  
 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_  
 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_  
 _When you've finished, if any are whole_  
 _Send them down the hall to roll_  
 _..._  
 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!'_

Then the laughter dies down when three knocks echo throughout the hole. He has arrived the leader of this company. I go for my door, open it and walk towards the entrance where everyone is gathered. Bilbo is boasting his ability at Conkers. I involuntarily chuckle bringing the attention to me and as I am taller than any of them they have to look up a little though some like Thorin, Fili,Kili and Dwalin are about my size. Thorin Okenshield stares cautiously at me but gets back rapidly to questioning the others. My tense shoulders sag in relief he dosen't recognise me. Whew, close one, it would be a disaster if he recognized me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Timeskip)

I am standing next to Bilbo in the dining room door frame. Listening to the dwarves conversation. Thorin eats and the others ask him questions.  
"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks  
"Aye envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin says  
The dwarves smile and whispere their joy to each other.  
"What do the dwarves of Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asks  
"They will not come." Thorin says sadly  
The dwarves look crestfallen. It is sad really, to do this quest alone, but I now realize something. Why are they here exactly they can have a meeting someplace else, why here? Suddenly Bilbo jumps in and says something and Gandalf too. I can't seem to understand them and I hold my head a little. The dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo start talking. I just can't seem to understand a thing they say until Thorin whispers to Gandalf.  
"I cannot guaranty his safety"  
"Understood"  
"Nor will I be responsible for his fate"  
"Agreed"  
I come closer to them and both look at me.  
"I will protect him if you can't, I will go with you"  
Thorin is about to reply when I interupt him.  
"If I go he will be more likely to sign the contract master Dwarf"  
I raise my eyebrow knowingly at him and he sighs and nods.  
I hear Bilbo panicking in the background the dwarves trying help him and then i hear.  
"Hmmm. Nope"  
Thump! I turn around and see that my poor hobbit friend has fainted and fallen as straight as a plank on the floor. I walk towards him and start poking him with my shoe. I sigh and look at Gandalf for help the wizard looks at me, picks up the hobbit takes him to his arm-chair. I sigh and turn towards Bofur.  
"Are you trying to kill the poor man with a cardiac arrest before he can even sign his contract master dwarf?"  
Bofur looks at me sheepishly and the other dwarves just laugh. I huff, turn and walk towards bilbo and gandalf who are arguing but it looks like the latter is having a great time.  
"And thus the battle was won and the game of golf was invented at the same time."  
"I do believe you made that up"  
"Well, good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."  
"Can you promise that i will come back?"  
My heart clenches with sadness, even with me at his side bilbo can still die.  
"No. And if you do you will not be the same."  
"That's what i thought. Sorry Gandalf i can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit."  
He stands up and walks to his room passing by thorin and balin.  
"Hobbit! Wait!"  
I cry out to him but he doesn't seem to hear me.  
"Excuse me i'll also retire for the night"  
I say to the two dwarves and the wizard. I bow and run after bilbo. I find him sitting on his bed.  
"Hobbit?"  
"Not now Luna...i need some time alone...to think."  
"Okay...i'll be in my room then goodnight Hobbit"  
He hums a response and I walk towards my room. As soon as I sit down I hear the dwarves humming and I know exactly what they're going to sing. So as silently as I could I murmur the sad but hopefull prayer with them. Thorin starts off.

'Far over the misty mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old.  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold.'

Then the others join in gradually.

'The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light.'

(Timeskip)

I sit up in my bed hearing Bilbo skitter around the hole rapidly. I smile to myself and dress up in my journey clothes. Which consist of black tight capris pants, with gray fur at the end of each leg, and a black sleeveless top, with gray fur where the sleeves are supposed to be, that stops at my belly button, there is also fur a that end too, and that looks a bit like a corset. I tie my hair in a long and big braid and take my cape which is black and green with a furry collar. I put my boots on which are black to with a little gray fur where my legs are. I take my bow and quiver, pass them around my back, my daggers and run out of my room in time to catch Bilbo.  
"Hey! I'm coming with you hobbit! You're not leaving me here and plus i'm supposed to ensure your safety!"  
He looks at me and nods before running out the door me right after him. We cross many people and one asks bilbo where we're going. He responds with.  
"Can't stop we're already late!"  
"Late for what?"  
"We're going on a adventure!"  
I smiled and waved at the neighbor.  
''Goodbye!''


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ===(this is a very long chapter hope you like it also i don't own the name Becquerel from homestuck and i've never played skyrim, i just fell on the song one day and loved it, also that means the way i explain what skyrim, dragonborn is/are not lke the game at all and so i created the description of those already made things OK?! so don't come anagging about how this/that isn't like this/that in the game. Anyways Happy reading!)

"Wait! Wait!"  
I see and hear some dwarves say woah stopping their ponies and such. We walk over to Balin.  
"I signed it!"  
"He signed it."  
I echo silently and Balin smiles.  
"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, master baggins and miss Luna to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."  
The rest except for the cold leader cheer.  
"Give him a pony"  
"Wait... What about luna she can't walk all the way can she?"  
I chuckle and pat the hobbit's head.  
"Don't worry hobbit I've got my ride"  
I smile and turn towards the trees. I pull out a whistle from my pocket and blow in it. A few moments later we hear the neigh of a horse and a coal black horse with a white star on it's forhead apear. I smile as the horse makes it's way towards me. Said horse shake his dark mane out of his eyes to reveal his unaturally green irises. I grin.  
"Becquerel!Hey there buddy did you miss me?"  
"Neigh!"  
I laugh and pet his nose then hop onto the tall beast on one swing/jump. I look at the company to see that they are already on the move catching bags of money and such. I make Becquerel walk on the other side of Gandalf and nod at him. The mage looks at me and smiles then turns back to bilbo.  
"Follow them okay?"  
"Neigh..."  
I smile at my mount and then fall daze. It was a state where i wasn't awake consciously but my body was and so i look half awake or half asleep depends on how you see it. I wake up from my daze and we are at the edge of a cliff and some are preparing the camp. I slip off of Bec and give him an apple I have found earlier in my bags.  
"Good boy Bec"  
I then hear Bilbo say the same thing to myrtle, the pony seems very happy as the hobbit gives her an apple. I chuckle and look towards the forest below as we a hear a horrid screech, though most of the dwarves are sleeping, balin, kili, fili, gandalf, bilbo and I are awake.  
"What was that?"  
"Orcs"  
At the single mention of the word Thorin is up and about in a flash.  
"Orcs?"  
"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of the out there. The lowlands are crawling with them"  
"They strike in the wee small hours when everybody's asleep. Quick and quiet no screams, just alot of blood."  
Bilbo pales and I get closer to the hobbit glaring ay the now laughing brothers. They thought it was funny to scare the hobbit really nice. Plus Orcs is no laughing matter they should know that! I was abouut to say something but Thorin went first.  
"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?!"  
"We didn't mean anything by it"  
"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world"  
Then thorin walks up to the cliff and balin comes closer to the boys. I stand up and glare at the boys.  
"Thorin is right this really isn't a laughing matter. No matter how strong you are orcs are dangerous. Even the strongest of people can't win against the thousands and thousands of orcs there is."  
Then I turn away from them and go close to Thorin but I do not go beside him I climb the tree beside him and lay on a branch quietly. In the distance I hear balin tell the story of how he knew he could follow Thorin and such and I watch quietly as I continue to vaguely listen. In the corner of my eye I see thorin walk up to the fire and into my field of vision.  
"But the pale orc what happened to him?"  
"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. The filth died of his wounds long ago"  
I see balin looking at gandalf and latter nodded. Realisation came to me. They know... They know that the defiler is alive. Why aren't they telling him. But i guess if they aren't telling him they must have a reason so I won't tell him either. I hop down from my branch and walk up to where bilbo has lied down I lie down by his side and he turns to me. His face pale and scared. I smile and hug him tight his head in the crook of my neck and as I murmur a lullaby I recal from my childhood.

 _'Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_  
 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_  
 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_  
 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

 _Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,_  
 _Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_  
 _Wo lost fron wah ney dov,ahrk fin reyliik do jul,_  
 _Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein_

 _Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,_  
 _Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!_  
 _Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,_  
 _Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!_

 _Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_  
 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_  
 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_  
 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

 _Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,_  
 _Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!_  
 _Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,_  
 _Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

 _Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,_  
 _Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_  
 _Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,_  
 _Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!_

 _Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_  
 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_  
 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan_ _Dovahkiin,  
fah hin kogaan mu draal!'_  
(dragonborn by James Soule skyrim elderscrolls V theme song but imagine it softer and sung by a woman )  
( English Translation:Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago,  
And the tale, boldly told, of the one!  
Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,  
With a power to rival the sun!

And the voice, he did wield, on that glorious field,  
When great Tamriel shuddered with war  
! Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all  
, As the Dragonborn issued his roar!

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!  
And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold,  
That when brothers wage war come unfurled!  
Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound,  
With a hunger to swallow the world!

But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies,  
Will be silenced forever and then!  
Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw!  
Dragonborn be the savior of men!

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!)

I just loved the language it is in... It is dragon language. My mom used to sing it to me before she died with the rest of Skyrim. Skyrim was the name of our village, we were a dragon venerating community that was still alive until about 1600 years ago. We thought the scalians were gods. After the great chaos, as I call it, destroyed Skyrim an iridescent, young and gentle dragoness took me in and raised my four year old self as her own. And before she was killed, it was just as if she knew it would happen, she gave me her powers and made me something else, something inhuman, a dragonborn. I can sprout iridescent wings,golden horns and an iridescent tail. Scales apear on my face arms and legs all iridescent and smooth and my eyes turn to a bright green while the fire i breath is a sparkling gold. I also could transform into my adoptive mother's dragon form which made me look like i was made of pure diamond but Galadriel-nim as I have grown to call her sealed that part of me away for good mesure. I am nicknamed the queen of dragons by the others as I can kill them all if wanted to. As Bilbo snores lightly against me I sigh and think of how old i've become. I am already 1604, time passes so swiftly, yet I look like a sixteen year old human girl. I sigh again and finally let sleep take me in the dark.

(Timeskip)

I am at gandalf side riding bec as I think about how the dwarves and Bilbo would react if the knew about my origins. I frowned they would probably hate me. I hear bilbo asking about other wizards and I hear gandalf responding but what makes me snap out of my thinking trans is when I hear Bilbo.  
" Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?"  
I chuckle and look a the slightly offended grey wizard. As he explains how Radagast the brown is more of a gentle man and prefers the forest creatures to people.

(Timskip)

We arrive at an old farm and Gandalf gets this strange look on his face so i slip off of Bec and follow the wizard to the seemingly abandoned farm.  
"A farmer and his family used to live here"  
He states before turning to Thorin as the dwarf king orders Oin and Gloin to make fire.  
"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley."  
That tone in his voice makes me nervous.  
"I have told you already I will not go near that place!"  
Then an argument exploded in which Gandalf has gotten really mad and as he walks to his horse he says he has had enough of dwarves for the day. My little hobbit looks crestfallen if not a bit scared. I run to him as Balin walks away from him and smile comfortingly at the little man. Said little man looks up and smiles gratefully.

(Timeskip)

I am sitting by bilbo eating my soup quietly as I listen to Bilbo and Bofur conversing.  
"He's been a long time."  
"Who?"  
"Gandalf"  
"He's a wizard he does what he chooses. Here do us a favor, take this to the lads"  
Bofur then gives bilbo two bowls one for fili and the other for hobbit stands up and I take one of the bowls from his hands. He looks at me confusingly then smiles happily before we walk to where the brothers are watching the ponies passing by Bec he wants to be close to me all the time and dosen't not want to go with the other ponies. I smile at the beast and wave slightly. When we arrive, the young princes seem to be thinking about something as bilbo and I try to give them the bowls.  
"What's the matter?"  
"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies."  
"Yes, yes you are dwarf prince."  
"Only we've encountered a slight problem"  
"That is?"  
"We had sixteen"  
"Now there's fourteen"  
We all look at the ponies and I see that indeed Daisy and Bungo are missing. Kili then voices my thoughts.  
"Daisy and bungo are missing."  
"Well that's not good, that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell thorin?"  
"Uhh no... Let's not worry him as our official burglar we thought you might look into it"  
I give the bowl I was holding to bilbo and go closer to the ponies examining quietly while bilbo and the brother talk to each other. Then all of a sudden they all run through the forest me right behind them and we hide behind a log as we hear laughter around the source of the light that finally turned out to be a fire.  
"What is it?"  
"Trolls"  
"Question for you guys how did you not see or hear a troll steal the ponies"  
The young dwarves looked at me sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at them but come back to attention when bilbo says.  
"He's got myrtle and minty! I think they're going to eat them we have to do something!"  
" yeah I'll go check it out, I'll be right back"  
I then go towards the ponies only to see the big knots the trolls made. I curse under my breath even with a dagger these will be hard to cut. I hear the trolls talk in the background and I restrain a laugh they sound so stupid it's hilarious. I feel a presence and when I turn around bilbo is there pointing towards the troll's knife. I nod.  
"Be careful"  
"Yes I'll try, watch my back"  
As he tries to take the knife I prepare my bow and when I look up again bilbo is snot covered and in the hands of the sneezing troll. I gasp as Bilbo falls to the ground and as he tries to escape one of the trolls grabs him by the legs and up into the air. I'm about to shoot when the dwarves arrive all at once. I run towards them and smile at the young princes, they just nod.  
"Drop him!"  
"What?"  
"I said drop him!"  
The troll then throws Bilbo at Kili and I shoot an arrow to the trolls hands. The company then all rushed to the rescue. I shoot arrows all around me and I see Bilbo in corner and run to him while he is freeing up the ponies and gasp as one of the trolls grabs him then he sees me and grabs me by the braid. I close my eye from the pain.  
"Bilbo! Luna!"  
"No!"  
"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off and then do the same with her head"  
I crack open one of my eyes and see thorin eyeing us in frustration and then he plants his sword in the ground. I smile weakly before drifting into unconsciousness.

(Timeskip)

I slowly open my eyes when I hear gandalf.  
"The dawn will take you all" then the trolls say something I don't quite understand. I close my eyes only to reopen them when I hear shrieks of pain coming from said trolls. I sit up to see Bilbo coming towards me and finally untying me and giving me a hug. I hug him back slightly before standing up and dusting myself as I was unconscious I had not been put in a bag. I look at the stone turned trolls in aw.  
''Woah''

(Timeskip)

I look around and hear thorin and gandalf talking about a cave. I look to my right to find said cave.  
"Wizard, dwarf king! A cave like this?"  
Pointing at the cave Thorin looks at me suspiciously and Gandalf smiles. I follow the dwarves in and look around the stench, not really bothering me, i still wrinkle my nose to in disgust. I catch the gleam of something and grab it. It was a coal black blade with gold and iridescent markings on it. The handle was forged to look like a dragon, it was black with a single diamond for the eye of the dragon. I stared at the masterpiece wide eyed. It was Skyrimian sword. Sword that my people had created in remembrance to the first dragonlord. A dragonborn like me who was given the powers of the first dragon to have ever existed.  
"Great kairos"  
I curse, Kairos is the dragon representing time itself. I had met the scalian, as we called the dragons and serpents, once and it was incredible. I look for the blade's sheath and slip said blade into the white and golden leather case. I joined Bilbo who was waiting outside looking at an elven dagger probably given him by gandalf.  
"Let's go hobbit"  
"O-oh yes let's!"  
Then  
"Something's coming!"  
"Gandalf-"  
"Stay together hurry now arm yourselves"  
And we ran to the forest.

(Timeskip)

We wait until suddenly Radagast and his rabbits burst out of the trees. I relax and walk towards the panicking brown wizard.  
"I was looking for you Gandalf something's wrong, something's terribly wrong!"  
"Yes?"  
Radagast starts opening and closing his mouth making him look like a fish.  
"Are you alright there wizard?"  
"Yes, how are you luna? And oh just give me a minute. Um,oh i had a thought and now I've lost it. It was, it was right on the tip of my tongue"  
He makes a surprised face and I roll my eyes knowing what is coming.  
"Oh it's not a thought at all! It's a silly old-"  
Gandalf grabs the insect and puts it in Radagast's awaiting hand.  
"-stick insect!"  
I look back at the company and chuckle they weren't waiting for that to happen. Then Radagast and Gandalf go off to speak privately I return to Bilbo's side. Patting the disgusted hobbit's head a warg howl ring in the distance. I froze I can't hear what everyone is saying until Bilbo takes my hand in his and looks up at me reassuringly despite being terrified. I smile down at him thankfully and concentrate on what is happening.  
"I'll draw them off"  
"These are gundabad wargs, they will outrun you!"  
"These a rhosgobel rabbits-"  
I smile at the brown wizard and he smils back and turns back to Gandalf.  
"- i'd like to see them try!"


	5. Chapter 5

(short Chapter up ahead i'm working on the sixth chapter be patient)

I hear Radagast saying come and get me and I watch as he brings the wargs away from us.  
"Come on!"  
We rush across the plain Bilbo still holding my hand as we stop and hide from the wargs.  
"Stay together"  
"Move!"  
We continue to run and hide and finally we stop behind a rock and Ori starts to run out so Thorin grabs him and brings him back harshly.  
"Ori, no! Come back!"  
"Come on quick!"  
We're back on the run I can feel Bilbo squeezing my hand so hard it almost hurts but I endure it because I'm probably doing the same to him. We stop to a rock and there's a warg on the top of said rock. Kili suddenly steps out and shoots the thing and then the others finish it off but it's cries carry out through the plains and the others orcs/wargs pairs stop and start their way towards us.  
I hear one orcs speak dark toungue. I understand it perfectly as I, more than once, had to deal with rampaging dark scalians.  
"They found us!"  
"Move! Run!"  
"There they are!"  
"This way quickly!"  
We run but it's to late the wargs are surrounding us.  
"There's more coming!"  
"Kili, Girl! Shoot them"  
"My name's not girl-"  
I let go of bilbo and take out my bow and shoot an orc, it's warg is shot by Kili.  
"-it's luna!"  
"We're surrounded''  
Me and Kili continue to shoot as much as we can.  
"Where is Gandalf!"  
"He has abandoned us!"  
"That can't be true!"  
We back away and near the rock behind us slowly.  
"Hold your ground!"  
And we still back away until.  
"This way you fools!"  
Gandalf pops from under the rock!  
"Come on move! Quickly all of you go go go!"  
I push Bilbo behind me before shooting another warg. Kili, Thorin and I are still out here I see the former shoot another and the latter kill one that got to close.  
"Kili, Girl! Run!"  
We run and jump just as we start to hear horn sounds.  
"Elves"  
"We're saved..."  
I sigh in relief, the dwarves look at me unhappily.  
"I cannot see where the pathway leads do we follow it or no?"  
"Follow it of course!"  
"I think that would be wise"  
I grab gandalf and look at him my eyebrow raised. I murmur.  
"Elves?"  
"Yes, elves"  
I smile knowingly and he shrugs. I let him go and Bilbo follows him and I follow Bilbo. We finally arrive to our destination.  
"The valley of Imraldis. In the common tongue it's by another name.  
"Rivendell"  
"Here lies the homely house east of the sea"  
I take bilbo's hand and walk towards the city excitedly while Gandalf totally dismissed Thorin's rants and complaints. We walk along the bridge and finally enter Rivendell. An elf comes to greet us. He seems familiar but I can't recall his name.  
"Mithrandir!"  
"Ah, Lindir!"  
Now i remember!  
"Lindir?! Hey!"  
"Ah, you are here too, looke(dragon)?"  
"Yes!"  
In the background I hear Thorin say to the dwarves  
"Stay sharp"  
Lindir and Gandalf have a little conversation. We then hear elven horns as elves on horses surround the dwarves.  
"Ifridî bekâr!(ready weapons) hold ranks!"  
I stalk away a little and look around as Elrond and the others speak. Then i walk towards the leading elf king.  
"Nice to see you again elf king"  
"Ah, Luna it is great to see you again too, are you going to attend the party or are you going to talk to her?"  
"I have to talk to her, make things clear... It's still fuzzy and i'm uncertain but i'm sure i'll need it."  
"Then you know where to find her"  
"Yes."  
I stalked away from the group but before I could go any further the company stopped and looked at me.  
"Luna, where are you going?"  
"I have someone to talk to. Don't worry i won't be long"  
I smiled and went to where I knew she would be. And there she was in all her gracious beauty.  
"Galadriel-nim"  
"Looke"  
"I need to ask you a favor Galadriel-nim"  
She nods slightly, she looks a little worried. I smile to myself for I too, for what i'm about to ask, would be a little worried.

(Timeskip)

I arrive to where Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond are looking at the map. That is until Thorin takes it back roughly. Elrond then speaks some more and walks towards me.  
"You look exhausted luna"  
"Yeah"  
"Was it worth it?"  
"Yes it was"  
And I turn to see Bilbo staring at me I smile and walk up to my room for my much needed rest.

(Timeskip)

We are now hiking in the path of rivendell.  
"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin you know these paths, lead on.  
"Aye"  
I see Bilbo turn around and look past me and at Rivendell longingly.  
"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up. You too girl"  
I huff and Bilbo turns around and continues to walk.  
"I told you, dwarf king it's Luna!"


	6. Chapter 6

(this one is also kinda long happy reading!)

(Timeskip)

We travel thoughout the wilderness of Middle-Earth. Through plaines and over ranges and everything is fine. well that is until we arrive at the misty mountains. Have I ever said how I hate rain? No? Well I'll say it now, I hate rain with a passion. But this I'snt only rain... Oh no it's a fricking thunderstorm for Razzak's sake! Razzak by the way is the very first lighning dragon to have been seen/discorvered.  
''Hold on!''  
I hear Thorin cry as we walk on the ledge. I see Bilbo about to fall and so does Dwalin so we both grab the hobbit and bring closer to the wall.  
''We must find shelter!''  
''Watch out!''  
I hear Dwalin say as a gigantic rock come hurling at us.  
''This is no thunderstorm!-''  
I watch as as some figures move through the rain and I gasp.  
''-This is a thunderbattle look!''  
A stone giant near us and hoollers a another rock to the giant behind us.  
''Bless me the legends are true. Giants. Stone giants!''  
'Take cover or you'll fall!''  
''What's happening!''  
The giants continue their fights and some of us jump on another rock when a third giant appears. He throws a stone a the head of the first giant and we watch powerlessly as the others are pulled away from us.  
''Kili! Grab my hand! Ki!''  
And smashed into the mountain side.  
''NO! no! Kili!''  
Just as we rush to go see where they have landed Bilbo falls and accidently pulls me with him. Which resuslt in me holding onto the ledge while Bilbo is attached to my leg trying not to slip.  
''We're all right! we're alive!''  
That's good.  
''Where's Bilbo and Luna! Where's the hobbit and the lass!''  
Over here! I can't speak or yell right now please look here please help!  
''There!''  
''Get them!''  
The dwarves lift me up and Bilbo slips from my leg and onto the cliff side I watch as Thrin grbas him and falls bringing Bilbo up. Dwalin catches him and with much effort he pulls Thorin up.  
''I thought we'd our burglar and favourite lass!''  
'They've been lost ever since they left home. They should have come. Tghey have no place among us. Dwalin!''  
The others look our way as I hug Bilbo tightly glaring at Thorin's back.

(TIMESKIP)

Finally we find a cave and take shelter.  
''It looks safe enough.''  
''Search the back. Caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied.''  
''There's nothing here''  
''Right then. let's get a fire started''  
''No no not in this place. Get some sleep. we start first light.''  
I turn around and tune them out. I look at bilbo and see that he isn't dispacking (author:I JUST CREATED A WORD FEAR ME!) so tap is shoulder looking at him confused. He looks at me and then a the entrance of the cave and then back at me. He shakes his head.  
''I going back to Rivendell later''  
He whispers and I nod.  
''Then It's my duty to escort you but it's beof what Thorin said right?''  
He nods and continues fakely dispacking to avoid looking suspicious. I frown and look at Thorin and glare at him as hard as I can. He sems to have felt something because he turns over to me and looks straght at me. I huff and turn back to my things.

(Timeskip)

I pack the stuff I did unpack and before I can join Bilbo and Bofur and jump a little when I hear Bilbo explode and apologize.  
''I am sorry, I didn't-''  
''No you're right, we don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world i really do.''  
I come up from behind Bofur and hug him. he jumps and looks at me surprised. i let go and to stand besides Bilbo and he looks at me with a look of realization.  
''Sorry, i hugged you out of the blue like that... I'm not good with goodbyes...''  
I wipe my eyes a little and smile at him and smile back sadly.  
''Goodbye lassie''  
I giggle.  
''huh what's that?''  
i look to where the dwarf is pointing Bilbo's sword is glowing.  
''Oh no...''  
''Wake Up! Wake Up!''  
Thorin cries but it's too late the ground suddenly opens up beneath our feet and I can't help but scream!  
''AHHHH!''  
I fall on top of all the dwarves and stared at the millions and millions of goblin that came towards us. The dwarves fought but there was too many and plus my mind was on haywire I couldn't see Bilbo anywhere and I was panicking. We finally arrived in front the but-ugly goblin king. But I couldn't understand them because like always when I was panicking my whole speech and comphrension of speech turned to scalian so I just didn't understand. Fili and Kili were by my side and they looked up confused. But that quickly changed when they saw how panicked I was the young princes took each one of my two hands and I calmed down. I was still panicked for Bilbo but now I could understand what everyone was saying.  
''Send the word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize''  
The suddenly I am pushed forward.  
''This girl is Skyrimian your malevolence''  
''Skyrimian?... no that's impossible...Skyrimians have been extinct for over 1600 years!''  
''But your malevolence she has green-golden eyes!''  
''But that's impossible the last Skyrimian is...Ohhhh...hiding in a company of dwarves are you Luna Crystaline last Skyrimian and dragonborn...Queen of dragons.''  
The king of goblins says slyly. I hear gasps and turn to my dwarven companions. Fili and Kili look heartbroken while Thorin looks murderous.  
''Luna it's not true, it's not eh lassie...it's not right?''  
I offer Bofur a sad smile.  
''I'm so sorry''  
They all look at me angrily fearfully. I laughed sourly and turn back to the goblin king who's having a blast.  
''You're going to pay for that goblin!''  
I scream and then I start to feel the painful pulling in my head top and lower back. I feel my flesh being torn and shaped into my wings, horns and tail. My nails become longer and my theeth sharper, my eyes feels like they're burning and finally I let out a roar like scream!  
''Stand back!"  
Thorin screams and I turn to look at them.  
"Don't look at me, please don't look at me like that''  
I beg and a look of surprise comes over everyone's face even Thorin'  
''I don't want to hurt you guys''  
I then turn to the goblin king but his eyes are where Thorins sword is.  
''I know that sword it is the goblin-cleaver the blade that slashed a thousand necks!''  
The goblin didn't seem to appreciate so they started whipping us with ropes. One caught my wing and I growled in pain.  
''Slash them! Beat them! Kill them, Kill them all!Cut off his head!'' A goblin jumped on Thorin and goes to behead him. I do what i do best...I breath fire. The gobliin squawks in agony while Thorin looks at me wide eyed. One probably surprised I have saved or two that i haven't burn him to crisp while doing so, probably both. I smile slightly and then boom! An explosion erupts and Gandalf comes in and we stare.  
''Take up arms. Fight! Fight!''  
I start spitting fire at every goblins I can see. And everyone starts to fight back too. The goblin then squeals.  
''He wield Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as day daylight!''  
I turn back to the goblins i was roasting when...  
''Nori!''  
I turn to see what's happening when all of a sudden the Goblin king stumbles into me taking me with him in the depths below.  
''Luna!''  
I hear the dwarves calling.  
''Go on get out I'll be right there- OoFF!''  
i scream to them and the big goblin falling with me grab my tail as i tried to go back up.  
''Let me go you bastard''  
As I kick him off going back to where the company was. I take a whiff and try to follow their scent until I arrive to Gandalf killing the dwarf king. I land behind the dwarves. Did I mentioni was flyinig? Well I was flying. So I land and they all look at me and try to get away from me. I sigh and look at the ground which is shaking now.  
''Oh no''  
And we're fallingand sliding on the rock walls with a wooden bridge. I scream and fly off before we land at the base o the caverns. I then go land over Gandalf before one of them jinxes us and says.  
''Well, that could of ben worse''  
Then the goblin king corpse come down and land on top of everyone.  
''You've to be joking!''  
I hear growls and look up to see Goblins everywhere coming towards us.  
''Gandalf!''  
''There's too many we can't fight them!''  
''Only one thing will save us. Daylight. Come on here on your feet!''  
I take off and follow them swiftly. And we finally get out and I take off higher in the sky loving how the breeze felt. I hear them panicking and then I remeber Bilbo isn't there I turn to the mountain ready to go save the hobbit when I hear with my sharp hearing.  
''No he isn't''  
''Bilbo!''  
I screech before plugging at high spee towards the groung and tuning so I would arrive on my feet. As I land a small crater forms.  
''Oh my Freecha!'' (Freecha very first air dragon)  
I ran to hug him and when I did I lifted us off the ground nuzzling my scaly cheek to his soft one. He laughed a bit and I put him down and landed gently.  
''Luna what happend to you''  
''I've lost more control, over my dragon self, than I knew I had''  
''anyways I'll go scout upwards, I,ll scream if i see anything''  
And with that I was gone and up into the clouds. I look around and see the lonely mountain in the horizon. I stare a it and I hear something down below. Wargs and Orcs and he is there too. Of course I do what I'm supposed to do...scream.  
''ORCS! RUN!"  
I swoosh down to help if any fall but noone does. In the corner of my eye I see Bilbo trying to get his sword out of a warg carcass. Gandalf screams out.  
''Up into the trees, all of you!Come on climb-''  
He finally pulls it out and I swoop down and pick his runing form and put him on a branch before taking off again.  
''- Bilbo climb''  
I check on the dwarves making sure they are out of reach when something bites my tails.  
''AUGH!''  
I howl and look at the warg holding it in it's teeth. I stray away from the trees unconsciously while trying to get the damned hyena-dog off of me. CREAK! I hear and turn around to see the trees falling and finally everyone on the same trees which was cornered by flames and the cliff. I spit fire on the warg and fly towards the tree when somthing catches my left wing. I turn my head to see a rope and before I can do anything I get grounded...Hard.  
I stand up quickly but can't out of the way and a warg bites my side right on my hip. I scream bloody murder it's so much I pretty much can't breath. I see Thorin walk up the tree and through the flames. He's going to battle Azog by himself, he is stupid to think he can win. I growl and burn the warg who's biting me then burn my wound so I won  
't bleed out. I cut the rope on my wing up with my claws and spring to the air Thorin is about to get killed and I rush only to see Bilbo staanding there protecting to king under the mountain all by himself. Then Azog and his warg push him off and decide they want to kill hoim now instead so I blow a cloud of smoke between the three. I hug Bilbo close to my chest and bring over to the cliff where the eagles passe and drop him, making hiim scream, on one.  
''Luna!''  
''Sorry Hobbit!''  
''Thorin!''  
I fly up to Kili and Fili's eagle, they look at me and I nod to them. I press my palm against the eagle who cries out happily. I do this to every other eagle. Sending them my gratitude through waves. I finally arrive to Thorin's and I press my palm on the eagle which cries out andnods and descends a bit letting me climb on. i smile and sit on the eagle and it flies up higher up again. I relax and lay down on the gigsntic birds back and putting a hand on my aching wound.  
''augh... Wake me up when were there''  
The eagle bristles his feather showing it's understanding and concern.  
''Don't worry I'm fine.''  
I smile as a fall asleep.

(Timeskip)

I feel the eagle land and I wake up. It looks at me and pushes it's beac to me. I smile and take the support it tries to give me and when I'm on the ground it cries and flies away. I wave slightly and turn the dwarves.  
''Thorin!''  
''Thorin. Thorin!''  
''The haffling and the dragon''  
''It's all right. Bilbo and Luna are here. They are quite safe.''  
I walk towards Bilbo and hug him sideways. He relaxes the minute I touch his arm. Thrin stands up carefully and turns to us. Bilbo is smiling but I'm not, my wound hurts to much.  
''You! What were the two mof you doing!? You nearly got yourselves killed! Did I not say you would be a burden!? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place among us?!''  
I grimace as he scream in my hypersensitive ears. Bilbo just looks confused and is frowning.  
''I've never been so wrong in all my life''  
He smiles and hugs us both tightly. I groan slightly as he squashes my wings and wound but smile nonetheless. he let's us go keeps his hands on our shoulders.  
''No, I would've doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar.''  
I chuckle with everyone and I stalk off a bit to check my reopened wound. They are all looking a the Lonely Mountain that is Erebor now. A thrush lands on my shoulder nuzzling my scaly cheek before flying off towards the mountain.  
''A raven! the birds are returning to the mountain!''  
''That my dear Oin is a thrush''  
''But we'll take it as a sign a good omen''  
''You're I do believe the worst is behind us''  
I smile and cough hard. Everyone turns to look at me.  
''Are ye ok Lassie?''  
''N-no not really...''  
I say before i fall to my knees clutching my side groaning to dwarves all rush to me and then black.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey there um just saying that we're starting the desolation of smaug movie now and I don't own anything from homestuck it belongs to hussie! Happy reading!)

(Timeskip)

We are all waiting for Bilbo to come back from where he is checking out for orcs. I put one hand on my almost fully healed wound. What happened after I blacked was that they had taken me down and put some bandages on it. When they wanted to change the bandages they found out that I was almost fully healed but still we had stayed put for a few days just incase. That got Thorin back to his suspicious state as I wam a dragonborn. Now I am being very careful because anything I do could bring his suspicion up and he would probably kick me out. The other dwarves are also kind of cautious of me. It's kinda sad actually since Bilbo and Gandalf are the only ones that aren't cautious of me when they are not there it's really awkward. Anyway bilbo is coming down rapidly and comes to stand by me.  
''How close is the pack?''  
''Too close. A couple of leagues no more, but that's not te worst of it''  
''Have the wargs picked up our scent?''  
''Did they see you? They saw you!''  
''No that's not it''  
I frown the are not letting him talk and so they continue.  
''What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material!''  
''Will you listen-''  
He pauses and speaks louder almost whisper screaming.  
''Will you just listen?! I'm trying to tell you there's something else out there''  
I frown curiously and look at Gandalf who looks unsure.  
''What form did it take? Like a bear?''  
Realization formed on my face. I send a telepathic message to Gandalf.  
'You brought us in his grounds!'  
'I had too'  
I huff.  
''Y-yes but much bigger''  
'' You knew about this beast?''  
''I say we double back''  
''And be run down by a pack of orcs?''  
''There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge.''  
''Whose house? Are they friend or foe?''  
''Neither. They will help us or kill us''  
''What choice do we have''  
An angry roar is heard from the distance. I shiver and grab Bilbo's hand gently.  
''None''

(Timeskip)

The dwarves are running acrooss the plains and streams getting closer and closer to HIS house when the bear jumps out of the trees. I am not running because of my wound so I'm flying and so I plunge and hit the bear as it trying to get the dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard in HIS house. I fall to the gorund.  
''Luna!''  
''I'm fine close the door I'll find somewhere to rest until our host gets his brain back!''  
I stand up and am back in the sky just before an angry paw swats at me. I growl loudly and fly away leading the bear back to the forest. I land on a tree branch and relax then fall asleep.

(Timeskip)

I wake up to Beorn walking beside my tree. I smile and fly down to greet him.  
''I'm getting too old for you games skin changer''  
I smirk at him playfully and he smirks back.  
''Then you don't have to play if your so old''  
I gasp and hit his arm.  
''Watch it kid and be grateful I didn't use fire''  
I say before flying up a little. Walking hurt my wound and I was to tired to deal with the pain. I sigh and put my hand on the tall man's shoulder and he stops and takes my fatigued body in his arms. I snuggle up to my best friend and fall asleep again. I wake up to Beorn shaking me awake, I smile and sit up. No one else is awake yet but I stand and go to sit at the table. I wait as one by one, except for Kili and Fili, wake up and come to sit at the gigantic table and stare in aw at Beorn.  
''I'm hungry skin changer!''  
''I know but you have to wait old woman''  
'Hey I'm not that old! I'm still young for a dragonborn!''  
I blow a trail of smoke at him in annoyance. By now Bilbo and all the dwarves are seated. And are looking at me intently.  
''Um.. how old exactly are you Luna''  
''1. That's rude, asking a lady her age like that 2. I'm 1604 years old which is like I said quite young. I'm considered a bit like those two-''  
I point at the dwarves princes.  
''A young adult.''  
I then stand up and take a bit of bacon that has been placed on the table and walk out the house.  
''Where are you going?''  
''Relax dwarf king. I'm going to see the horses.''  
He huffs and I huff back before turning back to the entrance and walking outside. I go towards the horsses and ponies and find Becquerel waiting for me.  
''I just can't leave alone for an instant can't I Luna?''  
''Shut up Bec, just because you have powers because your a first guardian does not give the power to insult me.''  
''Sorry Luna, anyway is that wound of yours okay?''  
''It's fine thanks but you could heal it. I would appreciate that...alot...please''  
My green eyed horse taps his nose against my wound slightly making it glow a faint gree before returning to normal. I lift my shirt and check out my side for any trace of scars and find a small one. I sigh.  
''That makes thirty''  
''Thirty? Of what? Scars?''  
I nod and becquerel starts laughing/neighing at me. I pull my toungue to him and look up to see Beorn coming closer.  
''They are leaving''  
''Ok and thanks for taking care of Bec''  
'' No problem he is a first guardian after all''  
I chuckle and look at Bec who is already saddled and all and smile.  
''Someone's excited''  
He neighs at me and changes his hide to a white and blonde splotched one. His eyes stay green though.  
''I like this form you look pretty like that Bec''  
''In this form it's Becky, my dear. This is my female form remember''  
''Right you're genderless. Come on then Becky and thanks skin changer''  
''You're welcome dragonborn.''  
I smile and hop on Becky and we catch up to the dwarves easily and I ride to Gandalf and he smiles at Becky who nods her head. I laugh and join Thorin up in the line then go past him and zig zag laughing across the field.


	8. Chapter 8

(hey there I am back sorry for the wait. Anyway happy reading!)

We arrive, finaly to our destination, Mirkwood also known as Greenwood by the elves. I slip off of Becky and I block out everyone's voices to concentrate on Becky's transformation. We agree telepathicly that she would go back with Beorn's ponies and teleport back me as a mouse. I nod and let go of her snout. Gandalf reembarks his horse but I don't pay to much attention to him. I look at the Mirkwood forest sadly. I zone out and follow the dwarves carelessly around the forest. I feel something on my shoulder and tun my head to see a white mouse, with green eyes, on it.  
'Hey there Bec'  
'Good to know that you recognise that without blond, I'm a boy'  
'Shut up'  
I sigh.  
'Galadriel-nim?'  
'Yes?'  
'I don't like Mirkwood'  
I hear her chuckle.  
'It is okay I don't appreciate them as well'  
I smile and run into a tree that I didn't see at all.  
''Oof!''  
I fall on my ass, of course and the minute I'm back on my feet I realize I've lost the dwarves and Bilbo. I shiver there is something wrong with this forest. Bec is nowhere to be seen too.  
''Bec? Where are you? Bec!''  
''I'm here don't worry, are you okay thee Luna?''  
''Yeah I'm fine thanks''  
I look at the white mouse and grin reassuringly. I pick Bec up and put him on my shoulder. I sigh I've lost the company and the contact I had with Galadriel-nim.  
''We just got to follow their scent. It should be easy enough don't you think so?''  
''I guess you're right. Thanks Bec, say, can you contact Galadriel-nim and tell her what happened. I lost contact with her when I hit my head.''  
''Of course, I'll do that and you try to track their scent, okay?''  
I nod and sniff the air. I frown this forest reeks of death. It's hard to identify the scent of dwarf from the scent of death and elf...wait elf? I turn around and see...  
''A greenwood elf squad. Huh...interesting.''  
The elves just look at me. One approaches me and searches me, taking my weapons and nything that could be used dangerously. When he is satisfied they lead me to the rest of the company.  
''Hey there guys...sorry I ran into a tree and got lost.''  
They look at me questioningly and I shrug. I look at all the elves and recognise Legolas and Tauriel. Prince of the greenwood elves and the captain the guards, respectively.  
''Legolas, Tauriel we finally meet again''  
They look at me in confusion before realizing who I am.  
''Looke?''  
''Luna? Is that you?''  
''Indeed, the one and only''  
The dwarves look angry and I sigh.  
''Hey I'm friends with Elrond and stuff, you don't really think that I don't know Thranduil, his son and the captain of the guards do you?''  
They glared harshly in response. Great now they are even more suspicious of me. I cast my golden green eyes downwards and sniffle slightly but I don't dare to make a sound as we are guided to Thranduil's castle's dungeons. The elf-man that is in charge of me opens up a cell and guides my body into it. Gently?... I look up at him to see it is Legolas himself. I smile slightly and nod at him.  
''Thank you Legolas''  
''It's nothing shall I tell my father that you are here?''  
I shrug and sit down in my cell. He sighs and closes the cell door. Then goes back to the staircase, Tauriel passes by and stops to put her hands throught to the barred door. I look at her and take the silent compassion symbol she is trying to give. I take her hands in mine and pull them up and nuzzle my face in them. I let out a small agonising cry. That resonates trough the dungeons and let some of my tears drip in her hands. Tauriel looks at me saddly and takes back her comforting hands. I smile thankfully not trusting my voice right now. She smiles back and retreats to Legolas. I look beyong my door to see the dwarves cells are on the opposite wall to mine. In my weak state seeing this makesme to lonely and I let out another strangled cry. I hear the dwarves clearing their throats uncomfortably.  
''Are you ok, Lassie?''  
I take a deep breath, rage building up quickly.  
''Oh so now I'm important. Now you want to comfort me! I don't need the comfort of someone who after discovering who I am really practicly ignored and distrusted me completly!''  
Stunned silence is the only answer I get and I resume to cry agonisingly.

(Timeskip)

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up when I heard Thorin's voice  
''Did he offer you a deal?''  
''He did. I told him he could go 'Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu!', him and all his kin!''  
''Well.. that's it, then. A deal was our only hope.''  
''Not our only hope''  
I then hear him whisper something to the others.  
''Oh... the lass has been in tears ever since we got here.''  
''Crying is for weaklings.''  
I whimper in agony, it hurt, it really hurt.  
''I thought you at least a little courageous and tough but I guess I was wrong.''  
I cringe.  
''What? Are you going to-''  
He dosen't even finishe his sentence that I let out an agonising scream of sheer pain and terror.

(3rd person pov)

All the dwarves jump at the saddeness and complete mad-like pain filled terror the scream contains. Even Thorin was at loss of words for what he had caused to happen. He didn't think that the dragon girl would be so...hurt by his words.

(Luna's pov)

I finish screaming and freeze gasping for air. I feel Becquerel shivering on my thigh. I put my hand on his head, apologizing quietly, and he nuzzle's it. I finally take a breath. I heave and cough before breathing normally. I smell the familliar scent of Bilbo and realize that he is there uunlocking my door while the others are already out of their cells. I look at him pitifully and he hugs me close I hug the little man the best I can and follow silently in slightly comatosed state. Bec being himself has already gone back, for safety measures. I feel all the dwarves eyes but I don't react, my face stay froze into a frown. We arrive to a cellar where the dwarves and the hobbit argue a bit before getting into the barrels that are there. Bilbo leads me to one and I obediently get in without showing any sign of conscience. To others I'm pretty sure I look like a mindless doll. It dosen't bother me, at all.  
''Hold your breath''  
I nod slightly and hold my breath and we begin to roll into what seems to be an underground river. I gasp at the cold water and shiver. Thank god Bec went back to Beorn's or else he would've died of hypothermia... wait can he even die? I smile to myself before returning to a frown. We start to float down the river rapidly. I gasp when we fall down a waterfall. We go rapidly towards a gate.  
''Holo in-annon!'' (shut the gate)  
We arrive to a now closed gate. I hear a commotion...Orcs.  
The gate opens suddenly making wake up of my dazed state. Alert I look up to see a ton of orcs everywhere.  
''Cut the log!''  
Some axe-armed dwarves hit the log and alot of orcs fall into the wild river. Legolas jumps onto the dwarve's head and he looks at me.  
''Legolas!''  
He takes my outstreched arms and pulls me out of my barrel and sends me to the sky. I strech out my wings and plunge towards the ground and breath my golden flames on the orcs remaining before following the floating barrels filled with dwarves and a hobbit.


	9. info on luna

1-As you may have realised at the begining of this story bilbo asked Luna to help him write his story. I reread my stuff and finally thought I would say that Luna isn't writing in Bilbo's big book but in a small journal of her own.  
2- You might have also noticed that I skip parts of the story because of Luna's placement in the scene. If she is turn away from something she can't see it. I she fly off somewhere, what happens with the dwarves she jsut can't know because she isn't there.  
3-Thus in reference to my second point, this story is going to end differently than in the movies.  
4- Luna hates spicey food. if she does eats some she might just burn you to ashes.  
5- Luna's horns are her weak spot she actes likes she dosen't feel anything but caressing them makes her relax instantly.  
6- Luna gets panicked easily and her ''english'' isn't that good so when she says she can't understand a thing and her speech turn to her home language, it's because the others characters are talking to much all at the same time, too fast or just that she is panicking.


	10. small filler

(sorry i really haven't had time to work on the sotry so here's a small filler about the unsaid moments that happenned between the dwarves and the hobbit and the dragonborn and the wizard. these mainly happenned in the days she was healing after the eagle rocks btw. Also I don't own the pictures I post in my story so sorry if I steal anyone's art and so this is what Luna looked alot like in the first chapters before the journey actually begun.)

While I was flying and following the barrels I remembered some funny things that had happened when I was still healing.

[FLASHBACK]

If you think going blind from seeing something disgusting as impossible you have never seen naked dwarves. Never. I am walking in and around when I hear laughter. so being the curious creature I am I peek through the bushes and see 13 naked dwarves fighting and playing in a river. I swear I wgo blind I almost scream...thankfully I don't...and run away to have a mental conversation with Galadriel-nim.  
''Galadriel-nim!''  
''What is the matter Looke''  
''I saw them and now I think I am blind!''  
I think she will regret this her whole life. She looks through my memories and sees what I saw. She screams sliently in my head.  
''Horrible isn't ?''  
''Oh my...Looke...I don't know what to say''  
''Then don't say anything...''  
My vision has been restored for a few moments now and I feel her nod inside my head and break the contact. So I walk back to camp.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

I sigh that night I wasn't able to look at any of them in the eye. I remember the next morning I woke up and only the dwarf princes were up.

[FLASHBACK]

I akwardly cough as I join my now distant friends giving them a sad smile. They both look at me and look away. I sigh and as I get up I look at Bilbo's sleeping form and smile gently. I walk towards a big rock near our sleeping area and look around the camp. I don't see the dwarf princes get up but I hear them come closer to me. I feel them obsverving my horns, wings and tail.  
''You can touch them I won't bite.''  
I say as I turn my head towards them they blush and rub their hands together. So they come closer and Fili pats my left cheek surprising me and his brother. He then takes my face in his hands and hums.  
''You don, really look that different now that I think about it, don't oyu think so too Kee?''  
He looks at his little brother before the latter comes and they exchange places.  
''You're right Fee.''  
I look at them wide eye and sniffle. Kili takes his hands back and the brothers look at me confused. I lift my head and smile at them tears flowing from my eyes.  
''Thanks guys..''  
I whisper before they both hug me close patting my back and such before seprating a bit and putting their forheads on mine. I blush and smile.  
''AHEM!''  
We jump apart to see Thorini looking at us disaprovingly calling his kin back to him with his eyes. I sigh has he gives me a glare and I look away. I walk towards Bilbo without looking at the three dwarves and lie down by the sleeping hobbit. I smile as the latter instantly clutches my shirt and I sigh and fall back asleep.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

I sigh and look at the barrels and see that Fili and Kili have brought their barrels close to one another. I fly down to them and land on the border of the ir barrels. They look up at me and I see that Killi is making a pained face.  
''Are you okay, Kee?''  
''I'm fine Lou'' (Lou is like Kee and Fee it's a nickname)  
''Don't lie to me dwarf prince somethings wrong what is it?''  
''He got shot by a orc arrow in the leg that's what''  
Fili responds and I look at him and sigh. Okay he wants me to be that way fine I'll be that way.  
''Oh I'm sorry I totally meant to have a major braeakdown...Oh yes we and Thorin...Who hates me... totally praticed that for days you know... I totally meant for that to happen''  
I hiss at his face. His anger idsapearing into a mask of sadness and realisation that 'that' had happened. I laugh grimly.  
''Hahaha...bye''  
I say I fly towards Bilbo and land on his barrel. he looks and me and smiles, probably happy to see me back into consciousness. I smile back and hold on his barrel chatting with my old friend the rest of the ride.


	11. Chapter 9

The river has calmed down and so I fly to the riverbank with Bilbo in my arms. I smile at the hobbit and fly upwards to check out the surroundings. I look down to see a man with his bow pointed towards the company. Ugh why does things like this always happen when I'm not around...I quickly descend and stop right by th man's ear.  
''Boo.''  
He jumps and switches his aim to me and I hover back away from the sharp object withmy hands up in the air.  
''Please don't hurt me it was just a joke.''  
''What are you?''  
''Me? Um...A Skyrimian?''  
''That's impossible Skyrimian's have been extinct for...''  
''1600 years? Yes...I'm just different...I'm a dragonborn.''  
He just gaps at me and I scoff. Seriously kids people these days just don't know how to respect their elders.  
''Staring is rude kiddo''  
He looks away and I sneer. The man then begins walking towards his barge and I see the company follow him. I look around again  
''Luna!''  
I turn to Bilbo he is telling me to come closer and I do. We then get in the barge of the man. The others go to the front and I go towards the bargeman.  
''Bargeman what is your name?''  
''Bard...Yours?''  
''Luna.''  
The barge suddenly swivel and I grab on to the mast of the said barge tightly. I hear the others panicking.  
''What are you trying to do, drown us?''  
'' I was born and bred in these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you I would not do it here.''  
I let out a giggle and the bargeman looks at me a smile on his face. My face starts to feel hot, no one has smiled at me like that in a while. I turn away and look in the horizon. The lonely mountain then appears in the horizon...it was like a light through the fog it was a beautiful sight. I smile and jump when bard starts to talk.  
''The money give it to me quick!''  
''We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before.''  
''If you value your freedom, you will do as I say. There are guards ahead.''  
We all look the see the rooftops of laketown approaching.  
''Get in the barrels hide in the barrels!''  
I cry out and for once no one questions it and everyone getin a barrel even me. It squishes my wings and my tail but it's worth it. Everything to hide. The barge then just stopped.  
''What's he doing''  
''he's talking to someone, And he's pointing right at us! Now they're shaking hands!''  
''What!''  
''That vilain he selling us out''  
I begin panicking when all of a sudden a fishy smell hits my nose and the second later...You know it... fish is poured all over our heads.  
''Oh god.''  
''Quiet we are approaching the toll gate!''  
''Halt! Goods please...Oh it's you Bard.''  
''Morning Percy.''  
They chat like that for a while and I zone out...again. I zone in when my barrel is tilted and then...  
''Stop.''  
My barrels is tilted back to a flat angle, I sigh inwardly. But still I don't listen to the conversation the voice of that guy was getting on my nerves. After a while Ihere grunting and thumping and an occasional ow. I feel some fish getting lifted of me and I look up to see Bard standing there with a cloak in his hands he helps me up and quickly covers me with it. I smile and curcle my tail upwards to hide it more. bard then picksme up bridal style and I squeak.  
''What the!''  
''Hush, your wings still stand out a little, this way no one can see them.''  
''Ok...''  
I nod and blush. Can you blame me, except for Bilbo I have never really had any contact with a male, least anyone who is taller than me so it's a bit weird. We reach the little portman and he looks a bit aghast.  
''You didnt see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing.''  
He turns to the company and the dwarves look at us strangely.  
''Follow me.''  
We stager around laketown when a little boy runs up to us.  
''Da! Our house it's being watched.''  
Thorin and Bard turn to each other.  
''The toilet''  
The Dwarves and Bilbo groan and I snicker.  
We separate from the dwarves and we walk to Bards house. But before we get in Bard takes an apple and throws it to the fisherman.  
''You can tell the master that I'm done for the day and that I found this girls by the riverbank she is hust and I am nursing her.''  
Bard closes the door and let's me down.  
''Da! Where have you been!''  
''Father! There you are. I was worried.''  
He then hugs his daughters and hands one of them a bag of what I guess is food.  
''Here's something to eat. Bain get them in.''  
He ushers me towards the fire place and I smile. I walk towards it and blown a small golden flames to give it more spunk. The girls gasp and i turn to them smiling. The younger one comes up to me and hugs my legs and while the older one watches me csrefullly. I smile at the youngling and per her little hads gently. I look up to see the older one has relaxed and claasified me as a friend. She then turns around when she here's the dwarves and bilbo down stairs.  
''Da...Why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?''  
The younger one runs to her sister.  
''Will they bring us luck?''  
I chuckle and smile fondly at the two girls.

3rd person pov.

Bard watches Luna as she smiles at his daughters. He is happy to se her smile, as a dragonborn he guessed she didn't have any family and she looks so young he considers her a bit like a daughter...like Sigrid and Tilda.

Luna pov.

I then look at the dwarves coming upstairs one by one. The girls then go searching for dry clothes and blankets while I collect the wet clothing of the dwarves. I pick them up with my eyes close and then join the girls.  
''Where to I put these?Um...''  
''Tilda!''  
''Sigrid, you can just put them here...''  
''Luna.  
''Just put them here...Luna''  
I smile and drop the wet garnements where she told me to and starts picking up blankets and clothes that the girls had brung out.  
I walk back to the dwarves and close my eyes and give them to them. I hear grunts of thanks and I go back to the girls. We chat as we wait for the men to finish changing.

TIMESKIP

The dwarves grumble as they looks at the ''weapons''. I frown.  
''Accept what you have you selfish fools! This is better than nothing''  
Everyone looks at me and I snarl taking off the cloak and waliking towards the fire. I ignore their stares and blown angrily in the fire place. I then hear Balin repeating what i said only calmer in his Balin-y kind of way. The I conntinued ignoring them and felt tilda sit behind me. Then silence. Everyone, looking at us in fear of what I could do. But I just watch from the corner of my eye as she finally put her small hands one my right wing and then on my left. Then on my tail and she standsand sits in a way that she could be beside me and I turn towards her. She smiles and put hers hands on my horns then on my face and then hugs my neck her face in the crook of it. I smile and hug back gently my wings and tail wrapping around us carefully. We fall asleep like this.

TIMESKIP

I wake up the early in the morning it is almost still night. Tilda still in my arms. My wings and tail uncurl and I stand up with the sleeping child. The dwarves are nowhere to be seen, and Bard either. I sigh they will be back I guess I will just wait for tjhem here I go to the couch and lay down with Tilda. And fall back asleep.

TIMESKIP

Bard enters the house angrily slamming the door waking me and Tilda up. I fall to the floor while Tilda stays oon the couch Bard looks at me then at the door then back at me.  
''You missed the boat...''  
''I missed what boat?''  
''The others dwarves they are gone with the other little lad.''  
I gap at him And stager up to my feet and starts to riun around the house searching for my belongings not finding anything. I sit down with my hands on my head. I concentrate and...  
'Dwarf king can you hear me?'  
'Dragon?'  
'Born thank you very much and yes it is me can you promise me one thing?'  
'Maybe...'  
'Keep Bilbo safe until I arrive to the lonely mountain...ok?'

'Thorin?'  
'I will do my best...'  
I sigh and Sigrid comes in and sits besides me. Her and Tilda then hug me and I hug them both too. It's almost night when someone knocks on the door. Bard answers.  
''No. I am done with dwarves. Go away.''  
I standup from Tilda's bed.  
''No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick.''  
I hear thumping and grunts and I bolt to the main room to see an indeed very sick looking Kili, Bofur and Fili with Oin.  
''Ki!'  
I cry as I rush to the sick dwarf. I don't notice the other three staring at me. Right I only see Kili.  
''Lu...''  
''It's okay Ki I'm here, I'm...here...''  
I look at his leg and tear the fortune bandage off. I grimace at the blakc blood on his leg. I rip on the part of his pants that is in the way and look at Oin.  
''You have to help me...I don't know what to do Oin...''  
He looks at me in the eye before coming over and taking my place. I stagger to Fili and Bofur.  
''Are you alright lassie?''  
''No...''  
I turn and hug Bofur tightly surprising the dwarf. I start to sob in his shoulders and he starts petting my head.

3rd person pov.

Fili looks at Bofur and Luna. The other dwarf passes the sobbing girl him and goes to assist Oin. Filli looks down at the slightly taller female bending over, her face in the crook of his neck. He hugs her tightly he conseders her as a sister and hats to see her cry. His face falls when she starts crying harder and hugging him tighter.  
''Can you not do something''  
He ask Oin.  
''I need herbs, something to bring down the fever.''  
''I have nighshade,feverfew...''  
'They are of no use for me, do you have Kingsfoil?''  
''No it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs.''  
''Pigs? Weed? Right!''  
Bofur looks at Kili.  
''Don't move.''  
He then runs out to search for some Kingsfoil.  
Luna pov.

I finally stop crying and stand up straight looking into Fili's face. I smile and look towards Kili. I take Fi's hand and bring him closer to his brother. All of a sudden the house shook greatly.  
''Da?''  
''It's coming from the mountain.''  
Fili goes towards Bard as I go and hug Sigrid and Tilda. They hug back and I look at Bain.I let go of the girls and walk towards him. I stop right in front of the boy and open my arms. He lloks at me and rushes in the embrace I'm offering. The sisters join us after Tilda says.  
''The dragon, it's goind to kill us.''  
''Not if I kill it first.''  
Then bard took something from a pile that what over the table.  
''A black arrow...''  
Bard looks at me and charges through the door, Bain following suit.  
''Bain!''  
I detache myself from the girls.  
''Stay here and help the boys as much as you can, I'll go after your brother and your father-''  
I turn to the dwarves.  
''-Keep them, Kili and yourselves safe...''  
Fili and Oin nod and I fly out the door.  
'Where are they?...'

TIMESKIP

As I fly around town I smell something awful. Orcs... I fly down to see Legolas fighting some of them. I unleash my golden flame a=on them and land beside my elven friend.  
''Elf prince what are you doing here!?''  
''Me and Tauriel followed the orcs.''  
''Where's is she?''  
In the house with the dwarves and the three children.''  
''Wait...three?''  
''Yes, why?''  
''Bard!''  
''Looke!?''  
I fly up and sprint through the sky as I look towards the lonely mountain I see a gigantic shadow arriving.  
''I am fire...I AM DEATH!''  
Smaug the dragon is coming...

(whew well that's that. next up is the last movie, the battle of the five armies, thanks for reading)


	12. Chapter 10

(Starting the last movie happy reading!)

I gasp... what have they done! Waking a sleeping dragon is a terrible idea but making him angry is much worse. I have to do something but what?  
'Use thy form to battle thy daughter.'  
'Mom...?'  
'Yes thy child you see thy has never died thy was inside of thee from the begining now go... go and beat thy borther!'  
I smile and nod of course she would alwas be there for me how could I ever forget that.  
'Becquerel!'  
Bec apeared in from of me in his dragon form. Eyes gleaming brightly.  
''It is finally time then?.''  
'Yes...give me all you've got Becquerel we have to go big on this one!''  
He shakes his heads lightly.  
''I could say the same to you.''  
I smile has we start to glow, I feel my bodychanging my surrounding gets smaller as I get bigger and bigger. I open my eyes when I realize I closed them. And see that Smaug is getting nearer and nearer. I fly upwards away from the town and look down to see Smaug ravaging it I fly up a little more and plunge right on him.  
''Take that!''

We tumble into the air and I realise that because he is male he is alot larger than me. He turns to me angrily and freezes.  
''Sister?''  
''Nope-''  
I start to fly towards him.  
''I'm her daughter!''  
And I ram into him...hard. He howls angrily and opens his mouthblows his red flames right in my face. It hurt alot and I flew off a little. Giving him just enough time to hit me hard and make me plunnge into the lake.

3rd person pov.

The dwarves and the hobbit look at the village sadly but with a gasp Bilbo sees something he never would have thought he would see.  
''Luna full dragon form!''  
Everyone gasps even Thorin who wasn't even looking turns around to see the crystal clear dragon get pushed in the dark waters of the lake.

Luna pov.

It's cold...so very cold. I hear something very distant.  
''Dad!''  
''BAIN!''  
'Bard...Bain...OH NO!'  
I suddenly wake and fly out of the water and fly faster then ever to Smaug. Passing right by the dwarves, children and Tauriel I hear some gasp and wow's. I pay no mind to it for now and grab onto the male dragon angrily. I look at Bard and Bain.  
''AIM AND SHOOT! NOW BARGEMAN!''  
And he does. He shoot the black straight into the red dragon that is stuck in my grasp. Smaug finally shakes me off and fly upwards before strating to fall back in the town. I fly up and hit the lifeless body of my so called uncle into the lake before crashing back into laketown myself. I look up to see thrushes and ravens all of them going back the mountain. I sigh and get up on my four legs and fly towards land In desperate searche of the remaining dwarves.

TIMESKIP

I had by now transformed back into my dragonborn self and everyone looked at me like I was dangerous yet they looked thankful.  
''DA!''  
''Da!''  
I spot Sigrid and Tilda followed by Tauriel and I nearly cried of relief.  
''Sigrid! Tilda! Tauriel!''  
The three of them turn to look at me as I run up and hug them tightly. I don't say a word and follow them around to see if we can find Bard. I hear the annoying voice I tuned out earlier crying for help and I groan.  
''Tauriel!''  
''Kili come on we're leaving!''  
I look up to see the dwarves were indeed leaving I look a Tilda and Sigrid and hug them tightly.  
''Until next time girls...stay strong okay?-''  
The both nod ad I turn to Tauriel talking with Kili. I smile and takes Kili arms in my hands.  
''Don't worry Tauriel I will keep and eye on him.''  
I wink at her and she blushes smiling at me. I turn around and run to the boat Kili following dejectedly after speaking some more with Tauriel and soon enough we are on our way.

TIMESKIP

We arrive to the gates of Erebor. I look around in awe and start to hover around.  
''Hello? Bombur, Bifur? Anybody?''  
''Wait! Wait!''  
''It's Bilbo, he's alive!''  
I stop hovering and run to the burglar.  
''Hobbit!''  
''Luna!... wait no no no stop stop!''  
I hug him before he goes backto panicking saying things about how we all needed out and about how Thorin was sick. I imidiatly knew what he was going on about. After sometime a dragon's gold becomes cursed and creates a need ever so great it could lead you to your own death. The dwarves and hobbit start walking towards what seems like a well lit place. We stop short at the sight of the treasure the mountain holds. I gasp in awe a raw feeling of jealousy and envy building up in me like a fire. I don't even look at Thorin when he starts talking or at Bilbo or anyone else for that matter.  
''Luna...are you alright.''  
I don't answer I simply walk closer the stair's edge and plunge towards the treasure. I fly back up grining madly.  
''No! You filthy beast get out of my gold!''  
I look downat Thorin...and fly down so I can be face to face with him.  
''I can do whatever Iwant dwarf king. Do you really think you can stop me?''  
''Luna stop nd come back here!''  
''Tche you're just as greedy as your grandfather!''  
I scream at Thorin's face before angrily flying back to the others and stalking out of the treasure room and in the halls.

TIMESKIP

We enter the room where the others have settled. Everyone hugs everyone but I walk up to a window and look outside. Out there I see the place I once called my home Skyrim. I sigh and suddenly I turn around to Balin clearing hi throat every one is looking at me.  
''Is there something wrong lassie?''  
''No...''  
I shake my head turn back to the window sorrowfully.  
''Luna...I have known you long enough to know when there's something wrong...tell us.''  
I turn to him with a sad smile.  
''Well it's just that...now that you guys have reclaimed your home I'm the only who dosen't have anywhere to go anymore.''  
''That's not...''  
''Bilbo I can't live in the shire like this and I can't stay in the dwarves castles for too long because of the temptation of treasure you saw me earlier I could have hurt Thorin badly if he had angered me more! I don't have anywhere else to go. No dragon accepts a dragonborn in the tribes by fear of getting their powers stolen and I can't go back home, Skyrim's been ruins for over 1600 years!''  
They all look at me sadly and I start to walk away towards the halls.  
''Excuse me I'll go take a walk...''  
That is how I started my long journey towards the dungeons and lower levels in hope of finding something interesting if not a little dangerous.


	13. Chapter 11

TIMESKIP

Finally there were no signs of adventure or anything interest in the lower levels only skeletons and old weapons. I hear a low growl coming from my stomach I had been down there for about three days already. I sigh and climb the last steps to the main level and go to where the dwarves were stationed in searchof food. I enter the empty room I peak in my bag to find nothing so my instincs taking over I look longingly at the dwarves food bags and walk to them silently. I sneak my hands in them and take bits of food and eat them rapidly before going back to my bag. I hear some thumping outside and slide up to the door. Opening it slightly i look out to see the dwarves constructing a massive wall at the gates of Erebor.  
''What are they doing?''  
I aks myself before returning to my window and peaking out to see the people of laketown are gathering in the city of Dale. I hear the thumping sound stopping and the door openeing to let in tired and morose dwarves. I stare at them and smle at me looking surprised. Fili and Kili then enter the room and go to their sleeping bags as I follow them with my eyes. I get up and sit in front of them tilting my head slightly. They give questioning looks when I suddenly smile, get on my feet and ruffle there hair slightly before returning to my spot. Bilbo is wating for me there already asleep. I kiss his head and lay down covering him with one of my wings.

TIMESKIP

I wake up before everybody and walk ot of the room and to the gates. Thorin is there staring at the stone wall. I walk past him and set out to climb the stairs.  
''Where are you going beast?''  
I look at him with a cold glare.  
''Going to get some freash air and stretch my wings. Anymore question dwarf."  
He dosen't respond, he only stares at me coldly. I sigh and turn my back to him and fly up to the 'balcony' intead. I feel the fresh cold air and my blood starts pumping as I stand on the dge and let my self fall off. Catching my self at a meter high off the ground I fly upwards and circle the mountain lazily. I pass my window and land on the border of it, the dwarves are cooking.  
''Good morning''  
''Good morning Lassie''  
Bofur smiles as he hands me my portion and I go and sit by the window.  
''You know if you want to go check it out we won't stop you.''  
''Check what out?''  
''Skyrim."  
I finish eating my food silently before giving back my plate. I smile and walk to the window sil. I stand on it and again let myself fall but backwards and not before waving to the company.  
''I will be back before sunset."  
I hear scuttling and gasps before I catch myself and start flying towards my 'home'.

TIMESKIP

I land at the entrance of the empty and ruined village. I walk up to the gates and sigh. I walk, silently cringing when I see a skeleton, up to the center of the town. Where Town Hall, Rikania's Inn, Solyn and Nox weaponry and Clarissa and Sylva's Clothes shop once stood. I at the weaponary and start to make my way to the still, though somewhat unstable looking, building. I look around to see swords similar to mine, the one I found in the trolls cave, and some interesting bows. I walk up to the stall, sure I was good with swords but I prefered bows, and picked the best one there had been that was still intact. Made of a special wood only Nox was able to find and whom only Solyn could form into a bow. It is a deep and rich brown and shines like it did 1600 years ago. I turn towards the arrow corner to see a pretty white sachel with beautiful black arrows. Upon further insepection I realise that the sachel is made of scalian skin and the arrows are actually of the very same material as the dragon killing arrows. I pick it up and imidiatly feel the magical power coming from it. Dragon magic was and is no simple matter if it is an enchanted bow then the arrows shoot should come back to the sachel automaticly.  
''Sweet loot Luna.''  
I whisper and walk out of the weaponry. I then walk to the clothes shop, but only half of it still up though. I sigh and search around the different items not finding anything I like. I look up at the sky to see it's almost sunset, not wanting to fly in the dark, not that the dark bothers me, I walk back to my landing spot and fly up and back to the lonely mountain.

TIMESKIP (More interaction and actually following the movie story line from now on :) )

When I arrive the dwarves are preparing for battle. I watch silently as Thorin and Bilbo talk to each other a little away from the rest of the dwarves. I sigh and go to the room and fall asleep on the cold ground.

TIMESKIP

I wake up to an empty room and hover to the door, I open it and hover to the awaiting company.  
"Are we really goign to have war with them?"  
No one answers as Bard and Thranduil arrive in front of the blockade. Thorin suddenly shoot an arrow at them.  
''I will put the next one between your eyes!"  
The dwarves cheer as the the army of elves suddenly lift all of their bows at the same time making them all but Thorin cower behind the stone wall. I stare at the dwarf i once trusted feeling angrier at him by the minute. I tune everything out and turn to Bilbo who look terribly frightened.  
"We have this."  
Bard lifts up the arkenstone for all to see and I tune them out again to hear Bilbo shiver of fear. No... He did not just...oh no. I turn to the angry dwarf king.  
''THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!''  
''It's not a trick."  
Everyone turns to Bilbo. Looking at him in shock.  
"You..."  
"I took it as my fourtheenth share."  
"You would steal from me?"  
"Steal from you? No. No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think i'm an honest one. I am willing to let it stand against my claim."  
I stopped listening and started growling, louder each time Thorin became more and more aggressive. I snapped the moment he tried to throw the hobbit off the rampard. I roared at him and pushed him back as the other dwarves helped Bilbo off to the ground before I was pushed back.  
''I never thought you would let yourselve get the same sickness your bloody grandfather did, Thorin Okenshield. I'm also leaving, you are greedier than anyone I've met...no greedier than me... And I'm part DRAGON!"  
I roar before flying off the rampard and to Bilbo.  
I then tune back on the situation.  
''Give us your aswer! Will have peace or will you have war!?"  
Thorin looks at the horizon and smirks. Then turns back to us.  
''I will have WAR!" 


	14. Chapter 12

We stared at the horizon as legions of dwarves came to the help of the king under the mountain.  
''Dain is here, the ironfoot dwarves are here for war...''  
''Ironfoot''  
I take a deep breath and sigh it out tiredly, a trail of smoke seething out. Thranduil shouts to his people and everyone turns towards the arriving dwarves. I Let go of Bilbo's hand and he nods at me. I nod back and fly upwards, up to the dwarves on the ledges height. I can see Kili and Fili who stop cheering at the sight of my glowing, green eyes. I stare at them from the corner of my eye before shaking my head and looking back at the army of dwarves. Dain, Gandalf and Thranduil engage in a a fiery conversation. They shout insult at each and start preparing for battle. But then a loud grumbling sound rings through the plains and gigantic worms jump out of the ground.  
I back a little now much closer to the company than I had planned.  
''Were-worms?''  
I say incredulously. I watch somewhat paralysed until a nauseous smells reaches my sensitive nose.  
''Eww... ORCS!''  
I scream to the troops down below. Right I am standing on the ledge by the dwarves Thorin is looking at me with pure hatred. i snarl in his direction before turning back to the rapidly approaching orc legions. I roar in that direction and jump of the ledge to fight.

TIMESKIP

I had been fighting for a while now, Thorin and the company had joined the fight not to long ago, when i saw Thorin, Kili, Fili and Dwalin riding towards the mountains. I look down to see Gandalf signaling me as descend towards him killing some orcs in the process.  
''What is it Gandalf? Can't you see? There is-''  
''ORCS! They're everywhere!''  
''Then why call me here!?''  
''Follow them Luna keep them safe!''  
I imidiatly knew he was talking about the others I had seen a moment ago. I( nod and take off towards the riders a maximum speed catching up quite easily.  
''Luna!''  
Kili screams my name and everyone looks up to me flying above them. We arrive at the top of the mountain to castle ruins. Ravenhill was the name of the place.  
''Looks empty. I think Azog has fled.''  
"I don't think so...Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!"  
The dwarf princes both nod.  
''We have company, goblin mercernaries. Not more than a hundred.''  
''We'll take care of them! Go, go, go!''  
They both nod again and start for the watch towers while the rest of us stay too fight of the goblins.  
''Come on!''  
I, still flying take off towards the goblins buning their numbers down, helping the dwarves. I look towards the watch towers. Saying I'm worried is an understatement, the princes could do nothing if they got up agaisnt the defiler. I shoot a glance to Thorin and he meets my eyes, I glance to the watch towers, he nods and I start flying towards them rapidly. I circle them trying to get a good view before hearing a dark laugh. I fly towards it to see Azog holding a bloody Fili. I gasp and roar in scare as I fly down on my prey. Azog sees me and back away rapidly as I swoop down and grab Fili flying back towards Thorin. I drop Fili in front of him before spotting Kili. I swoop down to him before stopping in front of him taking him in my arms like a hug.  
''Don,t worry dwarf prince I've got you.''  
He hugs me tight as we lift off the ground to his brother and uncle. I dropm him to before turning to Azog snarling. The pale orcs snarls back and jumps to the river challenging me. I am currently on the ground Bilbo got a hold of my hand somehow and I jump at his presence. I shake off his hand gently before running to the edge and plunging towars my challenger. I prepare to fight when someone pushes me aside.  
''This is my fight!''  
''Thorin!?''  
The determined dwarf ignores me and goes straight to Azog. I get back on my feet and run to them kicking the orc in the face.  
''Get out of here dragon!''  
I snarl viciously and take a hold of both his shoulders staring at him straight in the eyes.  
''You're mad, you're going to get yourself killed!''  
''Why do you care!''  
'' Thorin you have to trust me! Let me help you!''  
''Why should I trust you!?''  
''Because! We are friends, comarades! We aren't enemies, can't you get it in your royal head that we are on the same side!''  
He stares a me shocked and I pant, screaming isn't good for the throat. I let him go when I hear a dark laugh.  
'' You argue like an old married couple.''  
I sare at Azog incredulously, he was mocking us! I can't believe it, I growl before looking at Thorin. He nods and I nod back going airborne. The king under the mountain lets out a war cry while I let out a roar before spiking down on our opponent.

TIMESKIP

I pant as I flying upwards more. I look down to see Thorin has been pushed down and Azog is bout to deliver the final blow.  
''NO!''  
I speed downwards flying faster than I ever did the cold air slashing my face. I push Thorin out of the way before receiving the blow for him.  
''LUNA!''  
I feel my wings tear off as Azog sword slices through them both. The pain is inimaginable, I feel like I am dying but I feel my throat heat up and I jump on Azog blowing up in his face. We fall on the frozen river, I let go go off the dead orc and stumble to keep my ballance before falling to my knees. Someone catches me and i look up to see Thorin.  
''Luna... why?''  
''You finally used it."  
"What...?"  
"My name you finally used it."  
I smile and he tries but can't seem to be able to. I feel faint, am I dying? Or just falling uncouscious I don't know.  
''Thorin Okenshield... It's been an honor.. fighting by your side."  
He looks at me stunned. I pull a face.  
"Don't cry okay?"  
"It's your fault..."  
"Goodbye... I'm sorry...''  
I close my eyes and fall into the darkness's embrace.


	15. Chapter 13

Luna's pov.

I open my eyes slowly wincing a little at the sunlight. The roof of the room I am in presenting itself to me. So I wasn't dead, I could feel a very numb pain on my back. I sit up with dificulty, turning so I could put my feet on the cold stone floor. The room was simply furnished, a bedside table and a mirror plus the bed, and the drapes I had been sleeping in were white and soft.

 _-Elvish..._

I smile and try to stand up. Finally after an enormous amount of effort I am standing by the bed. In the corner of my eye I spot on the bedside table a green and gold dress. I gently pick it up spotting the golden shoes at the little table's feet. I go towards the mirror, slowly not wanting to fall, and look at myself in the mirror. I look desatrous, my hair is knotted and just plain ugly, my face looks like I just rose up from the dead, which I probably did. I turn a little and look at my bare back sadly. No more wings... Of course they would grow back but that take time and so does healing. A sudden knock on the door makes me jump. In comes Tauriel in a white gown. I stare in awe trying to hide my conventionally naked body with the dress in my hands. The tall elf woman laughed.

-Need help?  
-Yes...

She walks towards me and I realize she has a small cloth in her hands and that she isn't at all alone. A young dwarf woman about head smaller then me sporting a small black beard is there. In her small hands a small tub filled with water. She sets in front of me as Tauriel takes the green dress away from me gently.

-H-hello... I'm...Luna...  
-Yes, I know Fili's told me all about you.  
-Fili did?  
-Yes, yes... OH! My manners I haven,t presented myself, I am Merina daughter of-  
-Delvina and Marin...  
-Yes... that's right... you know my parents miss?  
-N-no... I mean... yes but we're not close but we've spoken once or twice when you we're just ababy I think...  
-I see... Anyways let's get you cleaned up and ready for the crowning!  
-T-the crowning?! They haven't been crowned yet?!  
-No they wanted you to be there! They wouldn't budge on their decision!  
I stare a Merina then a Tauriel. The dwarves had officialy lost their minds. Tauriel grabbed my arm and gently helped me in the tub, then scrubbing gently with the cloth. She passed just over my scars and I winced a little before relaxing. We finished cleaning me up and Merina dried me off while Tauriel took out some colourful palet from a bag I hhadn't had noticed was in the room. Merina in her saphire blue dress let go so i could sit on the fluffy bed. Tauriel applied some of the reddish paste on my lips and some of the gren on my eyelids. They then helped me in the dress now that I was clean and prepped. I put on the golden shoes and looked a myself in the mirror i was beautifull. My hair was still a mess though and Tauriel passed me a brush. My hair unnknotted almost instantly going from a bird nest to a simple and curly hair style. My bright yellow-green eyes brought out by the green paste we're staring at my form content. I turn away from the mirror and the girls motion for me to follow. I follow them cotiously through halls and halls before actually realizing I was in the lonely mountain. I sigh of relief, and finally we stop in front of the throne room's door. They open it and I see everyone is there waiting for me, and when i say everyone I mean the company and Bilbo. Everyone gasps as they see me, Bilbo lets out a shriek.

-LUNA!  
-BILBO!

We ram into each other hugging like we hadn't seen each other in years. I let go and smile at the hobbit before goign in to hug everyone else. I stop in front of Thorin. The dwarf king looks nervous.

-Has he remembered who I am?! Oh no! What if he hates more now!

Thorin stares at me and i start jumping to conclusion when suddenly he whispers.

-Calm down Amraline...

I gasp and jump in his arms hugging the life out of him. He stumbles but manages o keep upright as I weep in his shoulder.

-I thought you had forgotten... I was so relieved you had forgotten all the painful memories I had given you...  
-Never... it's just... like you said you looked so relieved I didn,t say anything... I'm so sorry...

I shake my head gently and look at him in the eye his face in my hands.

-No I'm sorry... Thorin... Maybe... we could try this again?  
-Yes. I would'nt have phrased it better than that.

And we kiss, everyone starts cheering loudly as I let go and we, Thorin and I, laugh happy as can be. Throin then took out a beautifull green pendant which he put on my bare neck, it was shaped in the form of a heart with dragon wings.

TIMESKIP

The ceremony was now to the point where the king and princes were to be crowned. I looked at Bilbo as he and Balin came near me and Thorin with two crowns. I lift a brow confused before bowing in front of the hobbit when he tells me to. i feel something being up on my head and I stand up abruptly my gaze questioning Thorin.

-You're my queen you need a crown too.

I stare at him but if I am his queen that means... Thorin places a knee to the ground and I gasp as he pulls out a ring.

-Luna Grimhol Crystaline, will you marry me.  
-Oh my scales! Yes!

He stands and puts the ring on my finger. I smile and jump at his neck kissing him hard on the lips as the crowd gathered for the crowning erupts in clapping and cheers.

TIMESKIP 60 years later

I sigh and look up at Bilbo as someone kocks on the door.

-Must be Gandalf... go greet him I'll go wake the merry men in your living room.  
-Alright.

Bilbo runs to the door excitedly as I walk towards my room deciding to wake up my husband and nephews first. I stand in the small doorway and look at the three men in my bedroom. I giggle.

-Dwarf king! Dwarf princes! Wake up!

They all jump up, arms at the ready and grimace when I laugh at them.

-Good morning... did anyone ever tell you you're too much on edge relax...

I walk towards my husband pecking him on the lips then pressing my forehead against Fili's and Kili's for a few seconds before walking out. I arrive in the living room and everyone is gradually waking up.

-Good morning everybody!  
-Good morning Luna/Lass/Lassie!

I smile and laugh as Gandalf and Bilbo come in, today is a good day and nothing can ruin it.

 _Or so I thought..._


End file.
